


Office After Hours

by Aae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aae/pseuds/Aae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blatant Merthur PWP. Arthur stays to work late, Merlin joins him, office sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office After Hours

Arthur's resistance lasted all of five minutes once he and Merlin were alone in his office, door firmly shut and the rest of the staff cleared out for the night.

The _intention_ had been to work late, exhaust himself so there would be no room for the usual inappropriate, libidinous thoughts about his assistant once he was home in bed. Except said assistant had eagerly offered the use of his services if Arthur was going to stay late - and how could Arthur turn down _that_ offer? 

The intention had _not_ been to have quality alone time with the downright distracting assistant that had been dominating his fantasies of late. But he was well aware of what they said about good intentions...and with Merlin in those dark jeans that hugged his legs sinfully close the entire endeavor was doomed to fail regardless. 

"Hm," Merlin murmured to himself, shuffling through papers on Arthur's desk and generally not being helpful. "So...how come you're staying late?" 

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur snapped, "if you can't be quiet, why are _you_ here?" 

Merlin shrugged, his blue eyes wide and guileless, his smile crooked and utterly breathtaking, "You looked like you could use some company." 

"Well, what I don't need is you distracting me," Arthur told him.

Merlin's face fell a little before breaking into a renewed smile, "So you find my company distracting?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Well, it's not like you ever shut up," Arthur returned with a weary sigh.

"Is that all that's distracting?" Merlin pressed, his smile looking positively wicked as he leant forward, forearms propped onto the desk. The tip of his tongue slipped out to wet his lips and Arthur found it difficult to swallow for a moment.

_ No. Everything about you is distracting. Especially when you bite your lips and make those ridiculously lewd noises while drinking coffee. God, you've no idea how much I just want to bend you over this desk and- _

Arthur swallowed audibly, forcing his eyes up from Merlin's pursed lips to the smug, expectant expression on his face . 

"Well, _Ar_ thur?" he prodded, dragging the name out with just a hint of that accent that made Arthur's breath catch. 

He didn't remember making the conscious decision to do so, but all of a sudden his hand was clenched in the front of Merlin's shirt, pulling him closer while he leant forward and pressed their mouths together in a hard abrupt kiss across his desk. Merlin half fell onto the desk, gasping a little as Arthur settled back in his chair, taken aback by his own response. 

"Um," Merlin said, his eyes wide and surprised, lips parted and wet, voice breathy. 

"Happy now?" Arthur demanded, eyebrow arched, smirking as he desperately tried to mask the effect even that short contact had had on him. If he could cover it up with cockiness, all the better.

"Um, not yet?" Merlin replied, eyes dropping to Arthur's mouth and a cheeky, hopeful tilt curving his lips. 

_What the hell? Why stop there?_ Arthur thought, dropping all pretense as he stood up, stalking around the desk and watching with satisfaction as Merlin slid from the desk, falling back to rest against it and reaching out automatically as Arthur stepped close. 

They kissed quick and messy, no delicate caresses or caution. Arthur's hands were all over him, one stroking over his side to grip his hip, hard enough to mark, and the other seeking upwards and tangling tightly into the soft, dark mop of hair. While Merlin was just a touch desperate, hands on Arthur's neck, his jaw, curling around to grip a firm bicep, his mouth gasping against Arthur's and his entire body curving up to press against him. 

And then Arthur walked Merlin a step back until the desk was a sharp line against him, easing him up to sit on the edge and parting those long slim legs to stand between them. Licking into Merlin's mouth and earning a breathy groan when he sucked gently on his lower lip.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped and his voice was high and uneven, the sound going straight to Arthur's cock which was already pressing hard and insistent to the inside of Merlin's thigh. And as much as he needed that friction, needed Merlin's hands on him _now_ , he needed wanted to hear those sounds more.

His hands lowered, hiking up Merlin's shirt to expose the smooth pale skin of his stomach, fingers teasing along the top of the jeans until Merlin shifted restlessly for more. Arthur bowed his neck, sucking at the delicious line of Merlin's throat and enjoying the soft mewling sounds in return, as his hands made short work of the belt, buttons, and fly on Merlin's pants. He tugged impatiently and Merlin lifted himself enough for Arthur to peel those jeans down his legs. 

"Mmm, Merlin," Arthur breathed out, suckling at that place beneath Merlin's jaw that made his eyes flutter shut and his hands tighten convulsively in Arthur's hair. His hands stroked over the downing of dark hair on Merlin's legs, easing up to only teasingly brush the hardness tenting Merlin's boxers quite conspicuously.

"Please Arthur," Merlin panted, hips rising restlessly. Arthur wanted to wait longer, to tease Merlin until he was gasping and writhing on his desk, to draw it out for their mutual enjoyment, but he needed more as much as Merlin obviously did. He couldn't resist palming Merlin's hard dick through the thin fabric of his underwear, pushing at Merlin's chest until he was lying back on the desk, propped up on one elbow to see Arthur bending down, mouthing as his dick before freeing it from the confines of his boxers. 

"Oh _Gods_ ," Merlin groaned, falling back against the desk as Arthur licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, inhaling the smell and sucking that droplet of precum from the head. "Please," Merlin moaned and Arthur complied; he sucked on the tip before moving down, taking more of the hot hard length into his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around the head and hollowing his cheeks as Merlin let out a particularly erotic gasp. 

Hands keeping Merlin's hips pinned to the desk, he pulled back with a pop, licking his lips and looked up the long line of Merlin's body, "Open your eyes," he ordered, his voice low and rough and Merlin shivered even as his eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to focus and the pupils blown wide with lust when they did.

Slowly, he leaned down, sucking Merlin back into his mouth and keeping their gazes locked. He adored the way Merlin's mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back slightly when Arthur's tongue traced the leaking tip and took him in deep enough to press against the back of his throat. 

"Arthur, I'm gonna-" Merlin moaned, his eyes falling shut and his hands reaching down to fist roughly in Arthur's hair, hips bucking helplessly against the hands holding him down and body shuddering as he came. 

Arthur kept his lips pressed tight around Merlin's cock until he was spent, swallowing roughly and inhaling sharply as he stood upright for a moment before his body shifted forward to lie across Merlin's. Face pressed against his exposed stomach, kissing the skin there and smiling a little at the quick rise and fall of the body beneath him.

"Happy now?" Arthur asked somewhat breathlessly, and Merlin shook with soft laughter, the simple happy sound filling Arthur with warmth. 

"Perfectly," Merlin replied, hand carding through Arthur's hair. 

And Arthur, though his dick was still almost painfully hard and things hadn't last nearly as long as he'd like, couldn't help but agree.


End file.
